


Drip Drip

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Later, when your boys were spent, you thought of how you loved it. Fuck did you love it. [Shino x Reader x Shikamaru]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader, Aburame Shino/Reader/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Drip Drip

Shino had the head of his hard cock rim along your soaking entrance instead of just slamming it into you like he knew you wanted; the misery and want making you whimper pathetically, as your inner walls clenched around nothing.

"Shino _please_ ," you begged, griping the bed sheets in your fists. Tears of frustration prickling your eyes.

"Patience," he drawled in that dark, lazy, tone you both loved and hated. Loved because it meant he was turned on, hated because it meant he was teasing you instead of giving you what you wanted. He ran light fingertips over your lower back making you shiver. "Don't be; so; hasty."

"What a drag Shino. She doesn't want patience, she wants you to fuck her," Shikamaru stated so bluntly that you let out a sob.

"Don't _whine_ ," the shadow user reprimanded, and that shouldn't have been a turn on, him talking down to you like that, but you could feel another wave of pre-cum drip out of you at it anyway.

"Here," the Nara was kneeling in front of your on-all-fours form a second later, his hands on your neck and his thumbs pushing harshly on your jaw's hinge, so you were forced to open your mouth wide. "Since you want _filled_ so badly."

He thrust his dick down your throat, straight to the hilt, making you gag a little at the intrusion, but it quickly turned into a moan as he fisted his hands in your hair and you dug your nails into his hips.

You actually heard a sigh from the insect user then.

"Very well," Shino seemed to give in as he placed hands on your waist, and your insides gave another clench in hope.

"It appears; I am overruled."

He entered you in one, long, push, just like Shikamaru did, making you release another moan around the Nara's dick as your walls gripped the Aburame tight in gratitude.

You finally _finally_ had them both inside you; Shikamaru's dick filling your throat and Shino's cock pounding your cunt, and your mind and body _sung_ in their fullness.

Later, when your boys were spent, with their cum dripping down your chin and thighs, your body a twitching, overstimulated mess, you thought of how you loved it.

Fuck did you love it.


End file.
